This application relates to the detection of moving objects, and in particular, to the detection of condors (as well as other bird species and other organisms).
A conventional system for detecting condors is used to detect the presence of condors as they approach a wind turbine operating area. A substantial fraction of condors are fitted with VHF transmitter tags. The conventional system can detect a tagged condor that enters the operating range of the system. Under the conventional approach, the detection of a tagged condor is communicated to human observers to supplement their condor detection efforts with the naked eye and handheld VHF scanning equipment. According to an established rule set, the human observers instruct the facility to shut down the wind turbines when a condor approaches within a predetermined distance. One example of the conventional system and methods is known as the ReCON™ system being tested at the Manzana Wind facility and in operation at the Alta East Wind Project, both located in Kern County, Calif.
Given the importance of preventing harm to condors, it would be beneficial to improve the conventional detection systems and methods to increase accuracy, decrease reliance on human observation and improve communication and efficiency in detecting condor risk and taking appropriate risk reduction measures.